All the Blood You Need
by Demus
Summary: Yugi's grandfather has died from a stroke. This awakens memories Yugi would rather leave buried. Character death and suicide.


Hello! Demus here! This is my first YGO ficlet and its horrible. Really it is. I recommend that you don't read it.  
  
WARNING this fic contains character suicide and some depressing themes. If you don't like it, I suggest pressing the back button and reading something else.  
  
Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.  
  
To die-hard fans: I apologise for this piece of crap. Please don't kill me.  
  
All the Blood You Need  
  
Yugi Mutuo stared at his wrists. Full of warm strong blood. His heart was beating strong and sure in his chest, but every beat was laden with agony. He closed his beautiful violet eyes as tears ran down pale cheeks to drip onto the sombre black suit.  
  
"Why Grandpa?" he whispered, pulling his knees up to his chest and burying his head in his arms. "Why?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yami stared into space. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes wearily. It had been a long day. He still had trouble comprehending that Solomon Mutuo- friend and father to so many- was dead. The kind old man had meant a lot to the spirit of the Puzzle.  
  
He knew that Yugi was taking it very hard. His hikari hadn't spoken since the funeral. During the simple service, surrounded by his friends, the young duellist had been silent- dry-eyed and distant. When he and Yugi returned to the Game Shop, Yugi had dashed to his room to be alone.  
  
Yami could barely feel the slightest hint of the pain his soul partener was going through. A mental block stood strong and silent between them. It had appeared when the dreadful news had been given to them at the hospital. Long had Yami gazed at that wall, willing Yugi to talk to him, cry to him, let his feelings run clear to release all the anger an dguilt locked within him. If he closed his eyes Yami could still see the distraught look on Yugi's face when the doctors told them that Solomon wouldn't survive the stroke.......................  
  
"Yugi," the Pharaoh sighed, sinking back onto the couch. "Aibou, why won't you talk to me?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi stared at the object in his hand. An old knife that still gleamed with fierce sharpness, reminiscent of his grandfather's days in the Army. He wached light playing across th eblade then shut his eyes tight, frantically trying to push the memories away. But the familiar dull ache of recollection hammered through his brain, blunting his senses  
  
¬¬¬FLASHBACK¬¬¬  
  
"Mummy! Mummy! Mummy please!" 5 year old Yugi tugged at his mother's arm. Their car lay smashed against a wall at the road's edge. Hie father had swerved to avoid a speeding motorist driving on the wrong side of the road and had had no time to get the car back under control before colliding full- force with the wall. Luckily Yugi, safely strapped in the back, had escaped serious injury.........unlike his parents.  
  
"Mummy, Daddy won't wake up! Mummy, I'm scared!"  
  
Mikomi Mutuo inched her head to the side to look at her son, gasping at the pain this simple action caused her. A lock of her lustrous black hair now covered with blood fell across her face, hiding her tears. "I'm sorry Yugi, Daddy isn't going to wake up. Be a good boy Yugi." Her beautiful eyes closed and she slumped forwards.  
  
"Mummy? MUMMY!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
In the hospital waiting room, Yugi lay curled inhis grandfather's arms, head tucked into the old man's chest, weary with tears and sorrow. A doctor walked up to them, face downcast.  
  
"Mr Mutuo?" Solomon looked up. "I'm afraid your daughter-in-law passed away a couple of minutes ago. She had lost too much blood in the accident. I'm sorry."  
  
¬¬¬END FLASHBACK¬¬¬  
  
Yugi opened his eyes and once again stared at the knife. The doctor's words spun crazily round and round his head.  
  
"lost too much blood I'm sorry.....too much blood i'm sorry........blood I'm sorry...."  
  
He made up his mind in an instant. With intense precision Yugi pressed the knife to the veins in hie wrist and dragged it across them. He watched in fascination as the blood began to flow from his body.  
  
Slowly a stream of blood spilled onto the carpet, soaking it. The knife fell from Yugi's nerveless fingers as he leaned back against the wall. The pain registered itself as a slight distraction in the back of his mind.  
  
The image of his mother fired itself in front of his eyes as his body steadily weakened. He felt his carefully constructed mental barriers begin to melt away to nothing.  
  
He heard, as from a long distance, Yami's cry of pain, then the sound of running footsteps up the stairs towards his room. Seconds later the door shuddered under the impact of a body. Light-headed, Yugi lazily wondered how long the lock would hold.  
  
The room was spinning crazily. Yugi couldn't concentrate. He let his head drop to his chest as he finally surrendered. "Here Mummy. Take all the blood you need."  
  
As he slipped away into darkness, he heard the door slam open and Yami's horrified shout.  
  
"AIBOU!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
-----------------------  
  
Argh! I know! Its awful, disgusting, revolting, vile and badly written!  
  
Please review! The many flames i am bound to recieve will be laughed at and sent to various friends so that they can laugh at them too!  
  
Thank you very much for getting this far with my story! Have a nice day! 


End file.
